


The Comfort of Home

by kiwilicious



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Healthy Communication, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwilicious/pseuds/kiwilicious
Summary: Zagreus learns why Thanatos has been so distant, and is confronted with old feelings.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Respite

_Just a few more chambers until Theseus and Asterius. I can do this._ Zagreus wiped blood off of the corner of his mouth, and tightened his grip on the Stygian Blade. He was hurting, and he there was no guarantee if he would make it through the fight with the Elysian champions. 

The only way out of Elysium was through a Centaur Heart chamber. It would be a little boost at least. Zagreus took a deep breath and pressed on through the door. As he crossed the threshold, he heard the chimes of a familiar encounter.

"Than?"

Thanatos appeared floating in front of him with his usual regal, godly posture. "Zagreus. I came to find you." 

"Another competition, Than? You'll be a welcome help." Zagreus raised his blade and assumed a battle stance, then winced from a pain in his side from the hit he got a few chambers ago.

"Not this time," Thanatos answered, and softly set himself on the ground, no longer floating. "You're in no shape to fight right now. I was hoping you would come sit. With me." Thanatos leaned back onto his heels and put his hand on his hip, his scythe casually hanging in his other hand.

"You . . . You want me to come sit with you? And . . . Not fight?" Zagreus stood taller, dropping his sword down.

"Yes. I've pulled some strings to keep this room clear for you. There's no threat, no pressure. Just come sit with me." Thanatos walked to the lush grass by the Styx and sat down, dangling his feet over the river's surface. He set his scythe on the grass behind him. 

"Oh." Zagreus ran his hand through his hair. "Of course." He followed and sat next to him. 

"I know the places you come through aren't exactly luxurious, but Elysium is." Thanatos leaned back on his hands and looked around the chamber. "It's nice to stop and take everything in, you know? We're immortal. Time is something we can spare." 

Zagreus found himself looking at Thanatos more than the room. He hadn't seen him this relaxed since they were kids. "I think you're right. I've been so desperate to leave that I've . . . Taken some things for granted." 

Thanatos laughed. "You have." He looked over to Zagreus and met his gaze. "I was . . . Hurt that you left me. I thought we had something special, and you just . . . Left. Without telling me. I was furious."

Zagreus dropped his gaze. "I don't blame you. I was so short-sighted, so desperate to leave, that I abandoned a good friend in the process. I'm truly sorry." 

Thanatos laughed, loudly and sincerely. "That explains it."

"What?"

"We weren't friends, Zag." Thanatos reached over and tilted Zagreus' chin back up. "We were lovers. At least, I thought we were. I thought we both knew that."

"What do you mean? I know I cared for you, but . . ." he furrowed his brow and tilted his head. "I didn't think you felt that way about me. I thought you tolerated me at best."

Thanatos smiled softly. "Both things can be true. I can love you and find you irritating at the same time."

Zagreus threw his head back and laughed. "Gods, I am just so dense." 

"True. But at least you're very cute. You have that going for you. Remarkably bull-headed, but cute."

"I am sorry. Again. I didn't want to endanger anybody else with my stubbornness. I thought not telling anybody was best."

Thanatos turned his gaze back to the river and set his hand on top of Zagreus'. "I didn't at first, but I understand that now."

"I don't want to be presumptuous, but where does that leave us? I don't want to lose you, but I know that I don't deserve you." Zagreus felt his heart pounding at the touch of Thanatos. 

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. I'll need a little more time." Thanatos leaned forward. "If you do leave and find your mother, will you come back for me?"

"I will. As it turns out, I can't physically survive on the surface. Even if I make it, I can only live for a little while before I get dragged back here." He turned away from Thanatos. 

"You . . . Made it? You found her? Why didn't you tell me?"

"If Olympus finds out, it would be war. We're not telling many people. It doesn't help that you make a habit of leaving before I can really talk to you. Though, I do understand why now." 

"That's . . . A lot to take in. I'm sorry you've had to go through this by yourself." Thanatos leaned forward. "Can I ask you an honest question, though?"

"Anything, Than."

"Would you stay up there forever, if you could?" 

Zagreus turned towards him. "At first I would have said yes. But now, I just want her to come home. I want her to be a part of the family again. I feel guilty for wanting her to suffer my father any more than she has to, though." Zagreus sighed. "I want to see her and you, but I don't know how to make that happen. So now I just go to visit her and take whatever time I can get before I painfully die and have to face father again."

"Gods, that's . . . A lot." Thanatos met his gaze. "I didn't realize that it was so complicated."

"I hadn't either. I'm so used to not telling people about it that I hadn't really processed how huge it all is." Zagreus smiled sadly. 

Thanatos put his arm around Zagreus' shoulders and pulled him close. "Let's just enjoy the quiet for a little while, before you go."

A small blush rose, and Zagreus smiled. "Of course," he replied, and leaned his head against Thanatos' chest. 

The two of them rested quietly, watching the Styx and touching the soft grass. The sound of the river was soothing, and the slow heartbeat of Thanatos kept time in the gentle respite. Eventually, they had to move on. They rose to their feet, and Thanatos offered Zagreus his Centaur Heart prize. 

"Take this for the way forward. And if you see your mother again, tell her I said 'hello'." Thanatos set his hand on Zagreus' shoulder for a moment, then vanished. Zagreus picked up his blade, feeling refreshed and ready to fight.

"Thanks, Than," he said to himself and approached the door to the boss chamber, feeling stronger. "I'll be there soon, mother."


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zagreus is home again, and he wants to find Thanatos and finish their conversation.

Hades let out one last gasp as Zagreus dashed and stuck his blade through his father's chest. 

"You insolent brat!" Hades spat out and dropped to a knee. "You leave her alone. You do not know what you're meddling with. You'll destroy everything I've built!"

Zagreus pulled his sword out and dropped it in the snow. "What _have_ you built, father? An empire of fear and hatred? An environment so hostile that your own wife left?" 

Hades snarled. "We'll discuss this when you come home." Then he collapsed onto the ground and died. 

Zagreus wiped blood away from his nose and mouth. "I guess we will." He looked toward the gate to Greece and took a deep breath. "Onward," he whispered to himself. He trudged through the snow and stepped into the gate. 

Stepping through the gate, he was hit with a warm breeze and the smell of various flowers. The sunlight was bright, and there he saw her again. 

"Zagreus! You're back!" Persephone set her basket down as Zagreus ran to her. 

"Mother! It's so good to see you again!" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. 

"Did you have any trouble coming back?" She asked, putting her hand on his cheek. 

"Nothing I couldn't handle. And I had help, too." 

"I understand, but just be careful with the Olympic gods. There's a lot at stake here." Persephone put a hand on her hip. 

"Of course, but it's not just them," Zagreus said, and looked away. "Do you remember Thanatos? I don't know if you knew him before you left."

"I remember him, but Gods, he was so young. Why?"

Zagreus felt a blush rising. "Oh, no reason. He wanted me to tell you hello." 

"Ah," she replied, tilting her head and smiling. "Well, tell him I said hello, too." 

Zagreus looked at her and smiled, too, before feeling a sharp spike of pain in his chest. He gasped and fell to his knees. 

"Oh, Zagreus," Persephone said and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're almost out of time, aren't we?"

Zagreus coughed, blood splattering on his hand and dripping down into the grass. "It seems we are. But I promise you, I'll be back. I lo-"

Then everything went black. 

After a while, Zagreus awoke to see nothing but red. The heavy, choking blood pulled against him as he kicked his way up through the Pool of Styx. His feet touched the path to the House of Hades, and he began his ascent out of the blood. Zagreus wiped the blood out of his eyes, and entered the hall.

"Than," Zagreus said softly to himself. He looked out and noticed his father's desk was empty. After giving Cerberus his routine petting, he checked the end of the West Hall for Thanatos. It was his usual spot to relax between jobs, but he was away this time. 

_Figures. I didn't expect it to be that easy_. Zagreus turned his attention to the spot where Achilles spends his time, and was greeted by a gentle wave. Zagreus smiled and approached him. 

"Ah, Zagreus. Did you have a good trip to the surface?" Achilles stood tall and put his hand on Zagreus' shoulder. 

"I did. It was a pretty lucky run," Zagreus said with a smile. "How's are you doing?"

"I'm doing well enough, lad." Achilles glanced to the end of the hall. "Looking for Thanatos?"

"Ah, well . . . Yes. Have you seen him?" 

Achilles chuckled. "He was asking about you. Came back through looking even more pensive than usual. Something happen between you two?"

"Last time we talked, things got . . . Intense." Zagreus shook his head. "I just wanted to see where he was at. But I'm worried that he's up and disappeared again, and we're not going to get to finish that conversation."

"I understand, it's hard, but you two have eternity together. You don't want to ruin it by being impatient."

"I think you're right." Zagreus shook his head and sighed. "I guess I'll go look for him. Thank you for the advice, Achilles."

Achilles laughed. "Anytime."

Zagreus made his usual rounds in the hall, visiting the Wretched Broker and giving his catches of the day to the chef. Meg and Dusa were deep in conversation, and Nyx was absent this time. Orpheus was deep in song, and Zagreus listened for a moment before moving on. Satisfied with the time he spent catching up, he returned to his bedroom to prepare for the next escape attempt. He walked through the doorway and was surprised by a sudden cold chill.

"You're back." 

Zagreus stopped and turned around to see Thanatos leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Yes. I am." Zagreus couldn't help but smile. "I'm really happy to see you." 

"I . . . I am too." Thanatos stepped closer to Zagreus. "I've been thinking a lot about our talk."

Zagreus could feel his heart pound a little harder. "Oh?"

"Yes," said Thanatos. He gently ran his fingers through Zagreus' hair. "I know it hasn't been that long since you left the first time, but it feels like you've changed. Like . . . Seeing your mother changed you. Challenging your father changed you."

"It hasn't changed me too much, has it Than?"

"I'd say the perfect amount, honestly." Thanatos leaned closer. "I'm not waiting for confessions anymore, Zag. How do you feel about me?"

Zagreus' heart was pounding even harder, and his eyes kept wandering down to Thanatos' lips. "I feel like you set my blood on fire. I feel like when I come home, your face is the first I want to see. I feel like you _are_ home. And right now? All I want is for you to love me like I love you."

Thanatos smiled softly before kissing Zagreus. The kiss was soft at first, but soon they found themselves craving each other's touch like air itself. Zagreus pulled back a bit and locked eyes with Thanatos, before cracking a grin and shoving him against the wall and kissing him harder. Thanatos wrapped his fingers in Zagreus' hair. Zagreus pulled away just a bit.

"Do you?" Zagreus asked, breathlessly. "Do you love me like I like you?"

"Oh, Zagreus," Thanatos whispered, smiling softly. "More."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much, and I wrote this to tide me over until Thanatos would let me romance him in the game.


End file.
